degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anookshook/Lucid Dreams ~Pt. 5~
Jake put a finger to Clare's lips, slowly backing out of the living room together. He heard the door knob jiggle, but unsuccefully opening. Thank god he locked it behind him. He and Clare hastily trotted through the foyer, to the back door. Jake opened the door quietly, Clare tapping his arm. "Keys?!" She whispered. He patted his pockets, then mouthed the words 'Counter'. She inched her way back into the kitchen sanning her eyes over the granite counter-tops. As Clare reached for the set of keys, the door creaked open. 'Jake?' His dad called once again. Clare darted, dashing through the doorway without looking back. Jake shut the door slowly, then grabbed her arm and made a beeline for the pickup truck across the property. Clare had never been so happy to run her hands over the rusty surface of the unsightly red truck. "Jake!" His father stammered angrily as they hopped into their seats. "Go, go, go, go, GO!" Clare yelped, but Jake took it all in stride. Even from the sight of his father's swift approach. It wasn't the first time he had done this. A set of hands slammed on the hood of his truck, causing Clare to screech in fear once again. She felt a sharp jolt backwards. The space between them and his father was quickly increasing again. "Jake are you driving backwards?!" He didn't answer, his eyes were set behind him, waiting for the right moment to turn, Clare closing squinting her eyes shut, unable to watch. In one fluid motion the truck dug it's wheels into the gravel, straightining away onto the right path. Jake chuckled a bit, Clare unintentionally had a death grip on his thigh. Her eyes reluctantly opened again, meanwhile processing what the hell he just did. "I can't..." She breathed. "I've had a lot of practice." He answered simply, shrugging it off like he had not just expertly maneuvered out of a death trap from his rampaging father. Clare ran a hand through her curls, heaving a releaved sigh. "Why am I so happy right now?" Jake smirked. "It's the adrenaline, you need to get out more. What did you and Edward Scissorhands do together" He asked plainly. Clare biting her lip, not from the mention of ELi but the fact she was rather boring. "I uh...we...wrote stories." Jake tried to hold back his laughter, but that was just pathetic. Clare slapped his arm defensively. He stopped, thinking he actually offended her. "Oh, sorry." Clare looked around awkwardly, noticing he had just turned off the interstate. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, to break the tension. Jake looked at her with his devilish eyes again, ones that made Clare excited and wary at the same time. "Just another trip down memory lane." He punched the gas, the distinct sound of an engine churning rang in Clare's ears. She couldn't believe how thrilling and corny that sounded. Anookshook "NO PEEKING!" Jake demanded, shielding Clare's eyes as she giggled fruitfully. She felt the wheels relax, the truck in idle. They must be there. Jake got out first, Clare still covering her eyes. He opened the door for her, going as much to placing his hoodie over her head. "Jake!" She said playfully as the polyester jacket fell over her head. "It's a surprise." He said blatantly, guiding her to a spot with his arms. He spun her around, making her face a certain way. "Okay, take it off." He said proudly, folding his arms. Clare took in her surroundings with bewilderment. This was Cadbury Park. The now abandoned park that they would spend hours romping around. But he brought her to a particular spot. Before her was an ancient jungle gym, one that held so many happy memories. Clare averted her eyes from the scenery, looking up at Jake. "What?" He asked, smirking playfully. "You are the greatest-" Without warning she leaned to him, wrapping her arms around his torso into an affectionate hug. Jake smiled, gently laying his head on her's. "C'mon." She said eloquently, grasping his hand and tugging towards the jungle gym. Jake rolled his eyes, skipping along with her. "Did I mention your a child?" Clare snickered. "Shutup Jake." Anookshook Jake waltzed Clare at the at the highest point of the jungle gym, the place they used to be play 'King and Queen'; the place they were at the most. He dipped her low, scaring Clare a bit. "Woah." She said, Jake instantly brought her back up. "Sorry, your my plaything queen." He knew that would kill her, she loved it when he called her that. He spun her around once more, gazing into her sparkling cerulean eyes. Ones that were so pained just earlier that day. Their eyes intertwined in an intense stare, as if they looked harder they could see each others soul. Jake broke the comfortable silence, looking out to the sinking sun. "It's getting late, I'll bring you home." He announced, Clare confused by his sudden change of mood. "Do you wanna stay over at my house the night? Your dad seemed pretty mad...-" "I'll be fine." He interjected, reassuring her with a smile. But Clare was still wary, she saw the wild-eyed look of inebriation and violence. Anookshook Category:Blog posts